A room full of Carters
by SamHelenCarterMagnus
Summary: #6 in the SamJackTogether4ever series. Based on the episode ripple effect. placed immediantly after Back to work.


A room full of Carters...

#6 in the JackSamTogether4ever series.

Sam sat in her lab. Today was already hectic. Sg1 went on a mission which didn't end in disaster for once but when they came through the gate guns were aimed at them.

Right now she was trying to figure out how to get the other twenty teams back to their own universes before it was to late.

Sam groaned in frustration.

"Maybe I can help?" Sam #2 stood in the doorway with an airman behind her. "Thought I could help."

"Thanks." Sam said.

Sam #2 sat beside her.

"So how are you handling this whole alternate reality thing?" Sam asked.

"It's hard but we'll all get back somehow." Sam #2 said.

"Once I figure this out you can. Why don't you tell me about some of your reality." Sam said.

"Sure, it'll help pass the time. Well you already know I am married."

"To who?" Sam asked.

"Well this is my second marriage. The first was to Jack but he died after we were married for fourteen months. It was the ancient knowledge. I was three months pregnant." Sam #2 said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry." Sam said.

"I had her two months early but with the help of dad, She was healed to near health. I named her Jacqueline. She is almost five now."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I couldn't imagine loosing Jack. We've only been married about nine months."

"I married Pete two years ago. I never thought I would find happiness again after Jack, It seemed too soon at first but Pete is a wonderful man and Father. We have a son PJ, he's a week away from being two and Christina is 7 months." Sam #2 explained. She looked close to tears.

"Wow your life is quite different from mine. I have twin boys. JJ and Jake are six months old. Their in the SGC daycare a floor up."

"You got to Jack a little late?"

"Ya, we started dating when he was in charge of the SGC a few weeks. We waited a year to get married." Sam said to her alternate counterpart.

"And why do you look so young?" Sam #2 asked. She looked her normal 42 year old self.

"We found some hot springs on P9Q 442. I slipped on some rocks, fell three and a half meters down a cliff face and sat in the water of the hot springs for an hour and a half with a broken leg." Sam said.

"Oh wow. We haven't gone to that planet. We've been trying not to get over run by the Ori. We came across them a lot sooner then you guys." Sam #2 said almost coldly.

"Contacting them was Daniel's fault and Vala's to."

"Oh Vala. I've never met her. Daniel said she was annoying."

"Oh she was... is. Janet was so jealous." Sam laughed. Sam #2 looked shocked and sad.

"Janet is alive here?" She asked.

"Yeah, we thought she was dead but turns out Anubis revived her, tortured her and when she was of no more use to him, he dropped her off on a inhabited planet with no gate. Thor found her and brought her back right after Jack and I got engaged."

"Do you think she would still be alive in my reality?" Sam #2 asked almost eagerly.

"I don't know. Our big events are similar in each others reality but not so much the small things. Janet was pretty sick when Thor found her but if your able to, you should look for her Y7I 675. You'll need a ship."

"Thanks Sam." Sam #2 said.

"Now lets get back to work." Sam said. Both Sam's began to working harder. Jack was coming to pick up the twins in a few hours.

_**Uygtdsbydiofjdckfsdopfiod; fhudi buckminsterfullereneoi**_

A few days later all the teams were going back to their universes. First up was the evil twin universe team.

"I really am sorry but we needed that ZPM." Sam #2 said to original Sam.

"You should have gone better about it." Sam said. She leaned in closer. "I gave you some addresses in the Pegasus that should have some ZPM's. I suggest finding someone with a strong ATA gene." Sam said in a whisper.

"Thank you."

"Your kids deserve a mother not someone who would steal from others. We'll be in the gate room as you go through." Sam went into the control room with the rest of her team.

"Mitchell when the time comes cut the green one!" Alternate Mitchell called as they stepped through the gate.

"What was that about?" Cam asked.

"I have a feeling someday your going to find out." Daniel said.

Four hours and forty three sg1's later the last team was going through.

"Thank you so much." Alternate Janet said.

"No problem." Cam said.

"We have something for you." Daniel took a yellow case from an airmen. He opened it. "The cure to the priors plague."

"Oh my god this is great." Alternate Janet said.

"Sam will be able to help with this." Martouf said.

"Just to be curious, where did I go?"

"A second maternity leave. Your about 5 months pregnant at the moment." Alternate Janet hugged Sam.

"Don't worry, your still in the labs." Alternate Daniel said.

"Now we have to go. We have a galaxy to save." Janet said. Everyone hugged and that sg1 stepped through the gate.

Sam went home three hours later.

"Sam, how are you?" Jack asked. He was sitting in the living room. The twins lay in the play pen.

"Wierded out. Seeing yourself once or twice is creepy but somewhat normal but thirty six of you is just not normal."

"I've only seen a picture of an alternate me, so I can't really relate." Jack sat. Sam sat next to him on the couch and snuggled up to him.

"Well We don't need other us's just us." Sam said.

"I love it when you talk scientific to me." Jack leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"There was a room full of Samantha Carter's." Sam said with a smile.

"What are you doing to me?" Jack said with a groan. Sam giggled.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

All done! So what do you think? Next drabble is 200 before Sam heads to Atlantis.


End file.
